Office Space
by Ichibod Ricct
Summary: Isn't it amazing what a good breakfest pickles make, no?
1. Friendly Lover

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Because I can't find a Fox and Katt fic...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don;t pwn Starfox!1**

* * *

"There, all finished." Fox tapped several papers on his desk to get them organized in a pile. He pulled a paper clip from a drawer and fastened it over the top of the papers. He put them in his suitcase and shut down the computer.

The door to his office then opened and Katt stepped, closing the door behind her.

"Katt, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet me at the restaurant?"

Katt got out of another bad relationship, but this time she was really depressed. Fox, being her best friend in school years, always let her stay at his apartment whenever she didn't have a place to sleep or take her to a movie or restaurant to help cheer her up.

She kept staring down at the floor.

"Katt, what's… are you okay?"

She walked across the small room and sat on the front of his desk, back towards Fox.

Fox walked around the desk and put a hand on her shoulder. "Katt, you can tell me. Do you need something?"

Without breaking her stare on the floor, she got up and walked around Fox and closed the blinds over the windows.

She turned back around and walked slowly to Fox, where she laid her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hold me, Fox…" she said, quietly.

Fox blinked, then, after a few minutes, he enclosed her in a warm embrace.

Katt sniffed him. "You smell nice."

"Y-You do, too."

The two friends stayed like this for a few minutes before Katt stepped back and sat back at the desk.

Confused, very confused, Fox walked back to her. "Katt… what are you doing?"

She looked back up at him, and grabbed his tie, holding the bottom end with one hand, and rubbed upward with the other. When her hand was at the knot, she untied it and discarded the tie to the floor.

"Katt…?"

Katt put a finger up to his lips. "Shhh..." She smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss. A rather passionate one. Katt hugged him tight, while Fox ran his hands around her voluptuous form. The two slowly made their descent to the floor.

On the floor, Katt broke the kiss and sighed in contempt. She unbuttoned Fox's shirt and slid it off. Fox pulled her shirt up and over her head, messing up her white hair, making her more desirable. They continued to undress each other.

After the elation, Katt licked the side of Fox's face. "I love you, Fox McCloud." She nuzzled against him.

Fox kissed her on the forehead, "I love you, too, Katt Monroe."

* * *

Review now.

Sorry for the Counterstrike language.


	2. Awkwardness

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Holy Shit! Are you people not satisfied? Why should I write more? I wrote this as an inspiration for others. Oh, well, you guys aren't entirely at fault. I should have written "one-shot" in the summary. God, I feel like this story is one whole unplanned pregnancy. **

**Anyway, during my mad rampage of ripping up trees and flipping over cars, due to some of you people's reviews about updating, (Not pointing fingers cough Dragon, Bane, Wolf Darkness cough), I got inspiration. So, here it is**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't fucking own Starfox.**

* * *

Katt started to drift to sleep, while Fox stayed awake. Sitting up, he pondered deeply about what he just told Katt and what he had done with her.

_Oh, my goddess, what have I done. I just couldn't help myself, could I? What is Kara going to think?_

Fox put a paw on her shoulder and gently shook her awake. "Katt, we can't sleep here. Get dressed and let's go."

She slowly sat upright and yawned. And, reached for her panties hanging off of Fox's desk, where they flown to. She got dressed without saying a word.

Fox sighed, as he buttoned up his shirt. He stuffed his tie into his pants pocket. He stood up and Katt followed after. Fox opened the door, and before he left, Katt stopped him, "Fox. Wait."

"Hmm?" He turned and Katt handed his suitcase to him. "Thanks." The two friends walked out, and Fox locked his office door.

There was a long hallway walk down to the elevator. The hallway was dimly lit with fluorescent bulbs. It reeked with a horror movie atmosphere. What was running through Fox's mind was like horror movie, as well.

_How could I have let myself give into temptations concerning Katt? I wonder how Katt feels about this._

"Fox." Katt meekly called out to her friend.

"Yes…"

"…Thanks."

"For what?"

Katt laughed, "You always liked to play dumb… thanks for cheering me up. I just haven't felt… any love for a while."

"Love? Why did you turn to me?"

"Because, you always let me stay at your place, and eat your food… after my hardships, because my parents, no… my family doesn't want to have anything to do with me." She inhaled deeply, and did the same when she exhaled. "You're a really good friend of mine, Fox. That's why I love you. Not like a lover, but more like… not a lover…"

"… Katt that last part didn't make sense."

The two arrived at the elevator, and Fox pressed the down button. "If you're worried about me telling Kara, don't be. You two seem so happy together."

Fox nodded. He still had something bugging him. "Thanks, Katt. But, I feel like what we just did was a little overboard for a friendship relationship"

Katt frowned. "You didn't enjoy it?"

"No, I did, but… just don't do that to me again."

"Fox, you make it sound like I drugged you." The elevator door opened, and they stepped inside, Fox pressed the first floor button. "In the morning, I'll leave." She sighed.

"Well, wait, Katt, are you ready to leave? That last boyfriend of yours stripped you of mostly everything, when he left you."

"I'll be fine, Fox." She kissed his cheek, and smiled.

Fox shuddered. "Oh, sorry, Fox…"

* * *

**There. This maybe it, or it might not be. I have to discuss further writing of this story, with my friend, Fuzzy Slippers. Most likely, he would say no. Him not liking Starfox all that much, however he shows interest in this story. So do all of you. If I do update this, it will be sometime after Wild Black Fur is done. Until then, pray for a good Starfox game… or for Krystal's death… or both.**


	3. Cornered

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, I may have said I was going to update this again, after my other story, but Fuzzy Slippers pulled a gun out on me, and demanded more chapters, or else I wouldn't get the gun.**

**So, that means good news for you, my readers. You can now turn that frown upside down… and, while you're at it, flip your ass crack sideways.**

**DISCLAIMER: Word, I don't own Starfox.**

* * *

The car ride back to Fox's apartment building was quiet, except for a sneeze from Katt. The climb up the stairs, too, was quiet. Fox pulled out an old key and opened the door and walked in. "Katt, I'm going to bed. I'll see you early, to help pack. Are you sure you're ready to leave?"

"Yes." Katt grabbed a blanket from the linen closet. "Good night."

"You, too," Fox yawned. He was too tired to start convincing her to stay. He closed his door, dropped his suitcase on the floor, and without shedding any clothing, crawled under the covers and curled up for some sleep.

Katt laid down onto the couch and flicked the blanket in the air, it drifted downward and completely covered her. She pulled her pants down and kicked them off her ankles. She then closed her eyes and awaited sleep.

The next morning, Fox woke with warmth pressed against him.

_"Katt?"_

"Hey, you awake, yet, Foxie?" Fox opened his eyes to see a lioness, Kara, smiling at him.

Fox closed his eyes. "What are you doing here so early?"

"It's 10:30. Did you work late, last night, Fox?"

"…yeah." Fox muttered, inaudibly.

Kara sat up. "What?"

"…zzz…"

"Fox."

"Huh?"

"Katt left this for you on the kitchen counter."

Fox then immediately sprang up. "Whoa, where's Katt? What's going on?"

Kara handed him the note. Fox read it.

**_Fox,_**

_**Thanks for the hospitality for the few days.**_

_**,Katt**_

Fox jumped out of the bed and ran to the living room, where there was no sign of Katt. "Ah… I was going to help her."

"She left with only a suitcase."

"Oh." Fox fell back onto the couch and let out a huge sigh. Kara sat down next to him.

"Is something bothering you, Fox?"

"No." Fox reached in his pocket and pulled his tie out and dropped it.

"What was that?"

"My tie."

"What's your tie doing in your pocket?"

Fox suddenly got scared. "Uh… I put it there…"

Kara tilted her head and lowered her eyelids. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Fox gulped. Kara, now more concerned about Fox's weird behavior, placed her paw on his forehead. "What are-"

"You don't have a fever, Fox."

"I'm not sick…"

"Than, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Fox gulped even harder.

* * *

**Oh, that was crap! But … how is Fox going to tell his girlfriend what he did with Katt? Where is Katt and why did she leave without saying good-bye, verbally? Oh, god the suspense is killing me! Is it killing you? Well, tell it to stop.**


	4. Still No Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not much to say. I beat Fuzzy Slippers in a game of chess. But, I'm going to try something new; Responses to everyone's review of the previous chapter.**

**Sol-Ratcht Saporro: God, I don't want anybody to get hurt.**

**Lone Wolf's Darkness: You're saying the suspense is beating you with a hot woman?**

**Silver Meta Dragon: I will.**

**Bane the Mad Demon Slayer: Shut up!**

**lombaxworship: Hey! Hey! HEY! **

**DISCLAIMER: test your psychic powers and tell me what I'm about to say**

* * *

The cold wind rushed by her. Katt shivered and pulled her coat closer to her body. Her stomach was making her a little sick. She had spent an hour and a half, in a foul-smelling cab, traveling across the city. Either, that or she was now at the driveway of her family's residence.

She swallowed hard and walked up the driveway, leaves crunching under her feet. She reached the front door and knocked.

There was no answer.

Katt knocked again. This time her father opened the door, just a little. "What do you want?"

"Daddy, can I come in?"

Her father hesitated. Then, another voice broke the silence. "Mark, who is it?"

"It's Kathryn, Deborah." Katt's mom up and opened the door all the way, and stood next to her husband, cradling a small kitten.

"Is that Missy? My, she's grown."

"Kathryn, why are you here?" Deborah said, stiffly.

Katt peered inside. She saw her sister on the couch, cradling the twin boy of the girl Deborah was holding, her brother and his wife, and her dear nephew, Robert, a young man of 17 years, with a fake arm. "Can I come in?"

"Why? What more are you going to do?"

"Jason isn't with me anymore! What do I have to do for forgiveness?"

"Leave us alone…", Katt's brother said coldly, standing up.

"I did not tell Jason to do what he did, Richard!"

"No, but you just stood there, while he shot my son three times and killed my daughter!"

Katt said nothing more; she looked down at the floor. She looked back up, and she saw only Robert was crying. He suffered the most from her last boyfriend, but was the only one who still seemed to love her.

Katt turned around, and felt the gust the door made as it slammed shut. She knew it was a bad idea to try and make amends with her family, but she was just so lonely.

She hailed a taxi and got in. "Where to, ma'am?"

Katt sniffed, "Southwest 34th Street, please."

"You got it." The cab driver handed her a tissue, which she graciously accepted. They then drove off.

Back in the house, Robert stood at the window and watched her go, tears still streaming down his face. His mother wrapped her arms around him, and rocked him slowly. "Robert, don't cry…"

"Why do you all still hate her?" he asked, sobbing loudly.

His grandfather, Katt's dad, boomed, "How can we not? What with the trash she always falls in love with. That last one of hers… how can we recover from that?"

Robert detangled himself from his mom and quietly went upstairs to his room.

* * *

**Sigh… Review time. Chop, chop.**


	5. Returned

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Fuzzy Slippers tells no lies. Raise de Roof! …Well, except for that one time when he told me tigers, when hungry, are friendly.**

**Anyway, responses to your reviews!**

**Sol-Ratcht Saporro: Oh… ahem, well…**

**Bane the Mad Demon Slayer: Yo, dude.**

**Lombaxworship: I would think so.**

**DISCLAIMER: Wouldn't you know it? I don't own Starfox!**

* * *

Katt handed a couple of bills to the driver. Without another word, drove off. Katt walked in the building and walked up a few flights of stairs to Fox's apartment. She knocked quietly, but firmly. Fox opened the door still a little asleep. "Katt? I thought you left?"

She tears flooded through her eyes, then she grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips. Fox pulled her off, "Katt not again! Kara almost found out last time."

"You didn't tell her?"

"No. How can I?"

"Fox, can I stay here again, until I find a job?"

"Yes. You can stay here even after a job." Fox ushered her in. Katt sat down on the couch and Fox handed her a blanket. "Katt, where did you go?"

"I thought I could be with my family again, but they still don't want anything to do with me!" Katt said, crying.

"Fox, what's wrong?" A lioness, Kara, with a not-so-modest sleep gown walked out of his bedroom. When she saw Katt, she quicky grabbed a coat on the chair, and covered up her almost exposed breasts.

Katt laid out on the couch. Fox sat down at her side and tried to comfort her. "Please, Fox, just let me sleep. It's bad enough I keep coming back in your life."

"Katt, stop talking like that! It's not a crime you're here." Katt turned her head from him. "Katt, please, I'm here for you. Don't act like a child." _Oh, that helped…_

Kara put a paw on his shoulder. "Come on, Fox. She's tired. So, am I, and you are, too. We'll sort everything out in the morning."

Fox lowered his head and sighed. He and Kara walked back to his room; he looked back at her and saw her quivering.

Fox crawled into the bed, and Kara did the same and cuddled up next to him. Fox out an arm around her. "What is she going to do? Therapy is too expensive…"

"Fox, we'll work it all out later. Sleep will make everyone feel better." She kissed him.

"Okay." Fox detangled himself from her and rolled over to face the side of the bed. Kara scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, then fell asleep.

But, Fox didn't want to be with Kara right now, he wanted to be next to Katt, comforting her. Fox carefully got out of the bed and tiptoed back to her, who was now asleep. He scooped her up in his arms and leaned his head on hers, hers leaning on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Katt." He whispered into her ear. Katt clutched tighter to him. He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I really am…"

* * *

**I just need your reviews, I already have chapter six raring to go!**


	6. Taking Action

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have strayed far from the path of my original destination. **

**DISCLAIMER: Symphrum's Red Holy Wine of Circumcision, I don't own Starfox!**

* * *

_"What are you doing, Jason?"_

_"Shut up, Katt! The Goddess told me to do this!"_

_Robert and his sister, Brandy, were cowering in the corner of a room, with Jason pointing his gun at them._

_"Please don't…!" pleaded Robert's sister._

_Jason pulled the trigger and fired a bullet right into poor Brandy's head. She fell limp from Robert's arms._

_"NOOOOO!" Robert yelled. Jason fired into Robert. Robert's shoulder jerked back twice then once in the other. He fell unconscious._

_"And, now Katt." He pointed the gun at her._

_"Jason…" Katt muttered, sadly._

_Suddenly, some cops busted through a door. "Freeze!" All four guns drawn at Jason._

_"You did this, Katt?"_

_Katt opened her mouth, but couldn't say anything, paralyzed by fear._

_"You could have been saved, too." Jason held the gun under his chin and…_

"Ahhh!" Robert bolted upright. He looked around, frantically. He found his mom lying next to him on his right, his dad on his left, sound asleep. He checked himself the bullet wounds were still there, but not bleeding.

"Mom, what are you and Dad doing in my bed," Robert asked her, shaking her awake.

His mom rubbed her eyes, "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were screaming in your sleep. It sounded like you were in pain."

Robert lay back down. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

In the morning, Robert woke again, his dad still sleeping next to him. He got out of bed. Lately, he hasn't been able to think of anyone, but his Aunt Kathryn. He had to see her.

He jumped down the stairs and bounded into the kitchen, where his grandmother was cooking some breakfast, and his twin baby cousins, drinking their formulas. His Aunt Carla, Katt's sister, was sitting at the table. "Aunt Carla, where's the phonebook?"

"In that drawer, there, Hon," she pointed behind her with her thumb.

"Thanks." He pulled open the drawer and took the book. He opened it on the table. _She said she was staying with a Fox McCloud._

* * *

**The dream scene may have been rushed. Oh, well.**

**I'd like to make a promo, if you like to read good stories, read Fenrir Hellfyre's story, Chronicles of a Redhaired Madman, or Sol-Ratcht Saporro's, A Dance With A Certain Wolf. Both ought to be something good to read.**

**Responses to reviews of the prior chapter.**

**Fenrir Hellfyre: AHH! Put me out!**

**Lombaxworship: Eay, I garee. His si s grood strio!**

**Silver Meta Dragon: P**

**Sol-Ratcht Saporro: …whoa.**

**Best Jester: Chapter five is already out. In fact, so is six.**

**Lone Wolf's Darkness: I don't know. You tell me.**


	7. Keeping It in the Family

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter may make you want to go, "OH, MY GOD! Ichibod, how could you ever write such a thing like that?" I want to hear that, so I know who I'm scaring away, and who I'm not, so I'll try harder in the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starfox.**

* * *

Kara awoke around early morning, still dark outside, with Fox wrapped around her from behind, sleeping. She detangled herself from him and lifted herself up and looked over her shoulder to find Fox behind her. She turned all the way around and quietly shook him awake, whispering, "Fox, how did you get behind me?"

Fox opened his eyes, to see who woke him, then closed them, "I got up to get a drink of water. I was thirsty." Kara laid back down and cuddled closer to Fox, his face just below his chin, her arms and legs around him. Fox smiled and kissed her neck. "Why do you ask, Kara?"

She rubbed his head and neck, her head resting on his head. "Oh, no reason. I just woke up and I didn't know where you were."

"Hmm… Should we get up and go to work?"

Kara looked at the clock, "No, it's 3:30." She let go of Fox and rolled back onto ther back. "Fox, do you still feel something for Katt?"

Fox'e eyes sprung open, "What?"

"Well, you said you two were friends in highschool."

"We're still friends now. Kara, I'm just trying to help her out." Fox sat up. "Something happened between her and her family."

"What happened?"

"Well, her family like excommunicated her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Her last boyfriend was like cult member of the apocolytic scroll. He shot himself. I don't know what he did with her family."

"He was a dangerous cult member, and she went out with him?"

"No, she didn't know that until he went after her family."

"Why was he after her family?"

"I do not know, Kara." Fox laid back down. "Let's… just get some sleep."

She picked him back up, and put her hands on his shoulders, "No, Fox, I still feel there is something else." She kept looking into his eyes, like a crobar prying open a locked chest.

Fox sighed, "Katt and I are just good friends. We have never been closer… than that."

Kara kept looking at his eyes, then smiled and kissed his lips, "Okay, Fox. Good night." She fell back down rolled over facing the wall, and pulled the covers up.

Fox stared at her. He was going to ask her a question and put her on the spot, but was to tired to come up with one. So, he laid down and went to sleep.

Six hours later, Fox and Kara had left to go to work. Katt was still sleeping on the couch. Fox had told Kara not to disturb her. She woke up, when there was a loud knock on the door. She pushed off the blanket and and stood up, she yawned and stretched. She looked through the peep hole and saw her nephew. "Robert?" She unlocked the door and opened it. "Robert, what are you doing here?"

Without a word, Robert hugged her tightly, crying, "Why can't you come home, Aunt Kathryn?"

"Here come inside." She led him in and closed the door and locked it. She had her arm around his shoulders, leading him back to the couch. She urged him to sit. "Do your parents know you're here?"

He sniffed, "No."

"You just uped and left?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Why?

"I wanted to see you, so badly."

Katt sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. "I really want to, Robbie, but they don't want me. There's no way, I can go back, now."

Robert raised his fake arm to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I know a way."

"How?"

Robert then did something he thought long and hard about. He forced his aunt down and sat on her. He reached for her pants. "If I can get you pregnant, then they will have to take you back!"

"Robert, what the hell are you doing!" Katt squirmed, but Robert was to strong. She extended her claws and swiped his face. Robert fell down, bleeding, holding his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I am your mother's sister! Have you lost your mind?"

"Yes!" Robert quickly got up grabbed her arm andmoved behind her back. Katt couldn't move.

"You're going to break my arm!" Robert didn't pay any attention to her. He bent her over the kitchen counter, and jerked her sweatpants down, still holding her arm, he ran his free hand, down her curves and buttand up, again. Katt began to cry, "Robert… stop."

"No! I love you as much as a man can love a woman, Aunt Kathryn!"

"Robert…" Robert started with smooth thrusts, making each one profound, before speeding up. Katt was, shamefully aroused, tears falling like waterfalls. Robert hugged her tight, as he continued on.

* * *

**HOLY SHIT!**

**Respnses:**

**All of you: Quit your belly aching about how short the last chapter was.**


	8. Office Space

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Who enjoyed that last chapter? Fuzzy Slippers nearly had a heart attack. He asked me, "how did you know?" I say, "know what?" He says, "nothing…" HAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding.**

**DISCLIAMER: I don't own Starfox.**

* * *

Fox was at his desk, pounding away at the keyboard. He had only a small amount of work left till his deadline, Friday, but he wanted to get done with it today.

There was a knock at his door. "Come in," Fox boomed. Kara walked through the door, holding two small, plastic boxes, each with a sandwich. Fox took a second to register who it was, then went back to typing. "Hey, Kara, what brings you here?"

"I'm on my lunch break." She put the two sandwiches on his desk, and pulled one of the chairs up to the desk. "I just thought my Foxie was hungry. So, I brought him some lunch." She opened one of the boxes and took the sandwich out.

"Thanks, Kara. I was planning on skipping lunch, so I could get this thing done quicker." Fox opened his box and took a bite of the sandwich, and put it back. He went back to typing.

Kara walked around the desk and stood behind him. "What are you working on, Fox?"

"Just some budget funds paperwork for this video company." Fox took another bite of his sandwich. "This is pretty good. My favorite."

"Oh, really? Can I have taste?" Fox, without looking up from the computer, held up the sandwich. But, Kara grabbed his head and turned him all the way around, for he was on a swivel chair, and kissed him, trying to get in his mouth with her tongue. Fox didn't put up a fight. She tongued the bit of sandwich from his mouth and chewed it, then swallowed. "It's good. Your saliva adds good flavoring."

Fox sighed, and then laughed. "You're gross. But, that was fun."

Kara smiled, and quickly kissed him again. "I was wondering Fox, are you free tonight?"

"Of, course, it's Friday."

" Well, would you like to go out and eat somewhere and," she smiled seductively and lowered her eyelids. "sleep over at my place?"

Fox grinned. He shook his up and down, fast, but not laughably.

Kara laughed. "Down, boy." She picked her empty sandwich box and threw it away. "Hey, Fox, I have forty minutes left. Want to fool around a little?" She asked, arms folded behind her.

"I don't know. Is the door locked?" She nodded. "Alright, let me just save and… there." Before Fox could close, Kara had already crawled up on the desk, knocking off several miscellaneous work items, and into Fox's lap. The two made out passionately, not aware that they were about to fall over, backwards.

They fell over, "OW! My back." Kara covered his mouth with hers quickly and rolled over. She massaged his back. Fox let up, "Thanks. That helps."

To return the favor, he chewed lightly on her neck. She moaned, pleasurably; her head moving up, when he went down, and vice versa.

* * *

**Aww… Isn't that sweet? Probably. **

**Responses to reviews!**

**Lombaxworship: Thank you and you are welcome.**

**Fenrir Hellfyre: I knew you'd love it.**

**Lone Wolf's Darkness: Oh, you do have friends.**

**Silver Meta Dragon: That is good.**

**Sol-Ratcht Saporro: You're right. No one said it better than Fenrir, but you are the only one who said what I wanted to hear. **

**DID YOU HEAR THAT? Now, Sol gets a prize. 1,000 points!**


	9. The Incest Rape Aftermath

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I award points. No, I don't!**

**DISCLAIMER: KENNIT! KENNIT! KENNIT! I don't own Starfox. **

* * *

Katt stood there panting, holding a frying pan; she got from the sink, in one hand, arms folded.

Robert was whimpering in pain, clutching his head, leaning against the refrigerator. He wasn't bleeding, though.

Katt hadn't hit him hard enough to knock him out. But, she was a little late. Robert had a strong hold on her, until he ejaculated.

Katt dropped the pan into the sink, making a loud clash. Robert flinched at the shrill noise, it made his head hurt a little more.

Katt grabbed an icepack, for burns, from the freezer. She bent down in front of her nephew and moved his paws and placed the ice on the bruise. "Hold it here. Don't argue." She picked him up and ushered him over to the couch. She forcefully sat him down. "In thirty minutes will see how it is, then, I want you to go home, and don't tell this to anyone, you hear me?" Katt said, angrily.

Robert nodded.

Katt sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and buried her face in her hands, crying.

Robert stared at her. _What have I done…? _Robert, then, finally, realized what he had done was completely and morally wrong. But, he still felt a strong urge to comfort her. But, how? He was the one who wronged her.

Thirty-two minutes passed, and Katt removed the ice pack from his head. She examined the bruise. "It seems fine, now." She handed him a few bills for the taxi ride home. "Not a word."

"Can I get a kiss, good-bye, Aunt Kathryn?"

"No. Go home."

"…Please."

Katt stared at him. "What is going through your head?"

Robert blushed, "You."

Katt noticed his face reddening. She slapped him. "Don't do that!" Robert didn't move his face back towards her. He started to cry, too.

Katt sighed. She grabbed his head and kissed his cheek. "There. Now, go."

"No…"

She kissed him on the lips. "There, now go."

Robert didn't move.

She stomped the ground. "Robert, don't make me call the police! I still love you, okay. Even though, you now have made it hard to be around each other, I still would-"

Robert then took off, running down the hall and down the stairs.

Katt stepped back and slammed the door. She turned her back to it, and slid down it. There she cried some more. She hit the door with the bottom of her fist. "Oh, my goddess! What the hell is going on?"

* * *

**Hmm… this was hard to write. I don't really know how a nephew and an aunt act like after doing "it".**

**Here We Go!**

**Fenrir Hellfyre: Yep, sure is. Minus 1,000 points!**

**Silver Meta Dragon: Hey, I like your new hat.**

**Lombaxworship: Thanks. It's difficult, but not entirely.**

**Sol-Ratcht Saporro: You're right. The points do not matter!**


	10. Home Isn't Where The Heart Is

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's another chapter ready to go.**

**DISCLAIMER: Starfox, do not own.**

* * *

It was almost dark, when the taxi arrived at the Monroe' residence. Robert gave the money to the cab driver.

"Thanks," the driver said, but Robert ignored him. The driver drove off and Robert walked up the sidewalk and opened the door.

There was his mom. "Robert, where in the hell have you been? I've been worried SICK!"

His dad came from the kitchen, with his cell phone against his ear. "Never mind, Mr. Fallon. We found him." He hung up. "Where have you been?"

Coldly, Robert said, "I was visiting Aunt Kathryn."

"What were you doing over there?" his mom asked, shocked.

"I wanted to spend some time over there with her. That's all!"

That's when his mom noticed the bruise on his head. She practically died. "Dear goddess almighty! Did she hit you?"

Robert blew up, "No, I fell and she mended me!"

Robert's dad hooked him across the face. "Don't ever talk to your mother like that! EVER!"

Robert's eyes flooded and ran past them up the stairs, into his room and locked it. He held the bruise on his head and rubbed it, and spat out a loose tooth. He pounded his bed, and then laid down on it.

He could here his parents arguing, about what his dad did.

"My goddess, Frank. He's only a child. Don't ever hit him like that again!"

"Eve, I don't like him talking like that to you, or me, or anyone else in this house."

Then, the rest of his family, got into an argument, and he heard his cousins' wails and cries at the commotion going on.

He buried his head in his pillow, turned off the lamp, and prayed his Aunt Kathryn would come rescue him from this hell hole of a house.

Why he was in so much love with his aunt, not even he knew. He just wished she felt the same way about him.

* * *

**I ate a centipede!**

**Responses to your reviews, boeshes!**

**Sol-Ratcht Saporro: Yeah, I guess. I wouldn't call him… insane. Just, in love. (Throws up) Excuse me.**

**Lone Wolf's Darkness: Can you say anything else?**

**Unknown: Is he sick? Or… just in love. (Throws up) Pardon that, please. I seem to have a stomach virus.**

**Silver Meta Dragon: All you need is some nipple-clips and you're set. And, yes they do love each other. (Throws up) Geez, I'm running out of paper towels to wipe off the screen.**

**Lomboxworship: (Tics violently to hearing the word "chappy") Thank you.**

**Fenrir Hellfyre: (rubs index finger and thumb tips together) Let me play you song on the world's smallest violin. (hands you an oar) Hold still. I'm about to cry you a river.**


	11. Of Tomatoes And Lust

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aren't any of you miserable? Good. Oh, you're not? Then, "Write in my cage of torment, my friend(s)…" Or, not… **

**Fuzzy Slippers! What has happened to you? Ignore me, people, I'm ranting…! No, I'm not! Yes, I am!**

**DISCLAIMER: Great Orgasming Pikachus, I don't own Starfox.**

* * *

After work, Fox drove over to Kara's apartment instead of his.

He entered the building and, deciding against the elevator, entered the stairwell climbed four flights of stairs, and opened the door that led out of the stairwell and into the fourth floor. It looked like a hotel, with its floral pattern carpets, but was not. It just sported large rooms for more than two people to live in.

He walked up to the door, 459, and knocked.

Fox heard the swift noise of a television turning off, and footsteps across carpet, growing louder. The door opened, just a little bit, from the chain lock, and Kara said, "Oh, Fox, you look so cute in formal clothes, you know?" She looked at a clock. "Plus, you're early."

"I came early so we can beat the rush of animals to the restaurants."

She nodded in agreement. "Fox, do you want to go to the Olive Garden?"

"Yes, that place is the best."

"Well, I already have reservations there. I thought you'd like to go there."

Fox kissed her. "You know me best, Kara."

She smiled, and then shut the door. She unlocked the chain from the door, and opened it fully. Fox's mouth dropped at the black dress she wore. It showed a good amount of cleavage, but, not trampy. There was a slit on the left leg, which went up just above her knee. She walked out in front of him, and Fox marveled at the back she was showing. Then, frowned at the high heels.

Kara noticed this. "What's wrong, Fox?"

"Oh, you just look even taller than me with those shoes on." Fox's ears drooped.

"But, I like having a shorter boyfriend."

Fox laughed. "Well, if you like me shorter, than I do, too."

She grabbed his hand. "Come on. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can come back here and…" she winked at him.

Fox grinned. He escorted her, through the elevator, out the building, to the car. Of course, he held the door open for her.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, there were quite a few patrons there.

But, being that Kara planned ahead; the two were seated in no time, in a dimly lit booth.

"What do you think you'll have, Kara?"

"I was thinking that unlimited soup, salad, and breadsticks."

"Hmm… There is only two kinds of soup to choose, and neither one is good."

"Well, I like the spicy one, Fox."

"Okay, I'll eat the salad. It's the best part of the meal, here, to me, anyway."

The waiter came, and took their order for drinks and food, and reminded them to ask him if they needed anything.

Fox shifted in his seat, "Uh, Kara… Are any of your roommates going to be at your place tonight?"

She giggled. "Don't worry, Fox. I told them all to leave, for the rest of the night. I hoped they got the point I was trying to point out."

Then, the food came, and Fox helped himself to the salad, Kara, the soup.

After the dinner, Fox stood up, "Excuse me, I'll be back." Kara nodded, taking in one last spoonful of soup, and Fox walked to the bathroom.

Then, their coyote waiter came by, when Fox was gone, "Hello, Miss. I was wondering when you'd dump that short guy. Would you like to-"

"Like to what? Go out with a jerk like you? I've been dating him for eight months. Now, bring me the check, and if you try again, I'll get the manager."

The coyote scoffed, and walked off. Then, Fox came back and sat down. "Has the check come, yet?"

"Nope. I just asked our waiter for it. He should be back shortly." And, sure enough, the waiter came back with the bill, and left, shooting Fox a scornful look.

"What's his problem?" Putting the money down for the bill.

"I'd have to say frustrated, Foxie."

The waiter came back for the check, not making eye contact with either one.

Back at the apartment door, Kara fiddled with the keys to open the door. Fox got excited, and wagged his tail, "Don't make me wait to long."

Kara stuck the key into the keyhole, and simultaneously turned the key and pulled Fox in by the shoulder. She locked lips with him and blindly guided him through the living room, and into her bedroom, not breaking from the kiss. In the room, Fox fell to the bed and Kara over him. They smiled at each other, then Kara, "Oh, wait, the door." She left the room and Fox heard it close and lock.

She came back, and leaned over Fox. "Now, where were we?"

Fox grabbed her and rolled her onto the bed. "Getting to here." He moved the dress straps off her shoulders and just slid her dress off. Fox felt a little disappointment at how easy it was to undress her, but it faded when he looked her up and down. She undressed him while Fox kissed around her head and chest. Then, Fox started, and Kara hugged his back, gradually strengthening her grip, pumping up with his downward stroke every time a shiver ran down her spine.

Fox contracted his leg muscles, due to the pleasure, and kept them tight next to each other, while Kara's were wrapped around his, occasionally squeezing.

Afterwards, Fox was nearing sleep, and Kara embraced him and licked the side of his face, still quite awake. She whispered in his ear, "Foxie, don't fall asleep, yet."

Fox force his eyes open, then closed them halfway. "I'm… still awake, Kara."

Kara brought the blanket up to their necks. "I just wanted to say, tomorrow's Saturday, you can sleep in…"

"Hmm… yes, okay…" Fox then fell asleep.

Kara kissed him again, and turned to lie on her back, looking up at the ceiling, holding Fox close to her side. She became lost in thought, and then fell asleep herself.

* * *

**Just a note to any coyotes reading this chapter, I don't stereotype any of you as philanderers. I just chose a coyote to be the waiter. That is all.**

**Responses:**

**Unknown: Yes, chapters concerning only Robert will be short.**

**Sol-Ratcht Saporro: Yes, I don't know why everyone's throwing up. But, yes. Katt's family is just miserable.**

**Silver Meta Dragon: I don't know what posh means, but I'm glad you didn't stab yourself this time.**

**Fenrir Hellfyre: Yes. Drink some fluids. Why do doctors say, that? What the hell else do we drink?**

**SSS-Jolt: This wasn't even supposed to be a story. But, the reason Fox is dating a lion, is because Fox has a thing for feline women. **

**Ichibod Ricct: HAHAHAHA! Hey, guys I got an e-mail from myself, saying the review of the chapter. You know how it says "don't reply", but I did, and I kept e-mailing myself all night long.**


	12. Scared And Disoriented

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a reminder to any dude reading this at school, just tell the teacher the boner in your pants is just an optical illusion.**

**DISCLAIMER: meh…**

* * *

Katt sat back down on the couch, the moment after making Robert leave. She rubbed her temples. "What do I do? What if he had gotten me pregnant? My nephew!"

She beat once with both fists onto the coffee table. "How? Why?"

She picked up the remote, and then put it back down. "T.V. is not going to help." She stood up and paced around. "The way he left. He seemed like he wanted something more from me. Like he loved me, or something. Or, has he gone crazy?"

She opened the back door and stepped out onto the porch area, taking in the cold breeze in relief.

She leaned over the railing. _Nothing is going right… It's all freaking me out… Jason's shooting and he being in that cult group was creepy enough… poor, Adrian… poor Robert… they got caught in the middle of it… why did Jason want to kill them…? I'm just grateful he didn't kill Robert… at least until recently…Robert…What are you getting at…? Getting me knocked up… they'd just get rid of you as well…_

Katt buried her hands in her face, and cried, tears seeping in between her fingers and falling to the concrete of the porch.

_Now, I wish Fox was over here… Should I have just chosen him all along…? I love you, Fox… but, do you feel the same way…?_

Katt remembered the night at his office. He had only said that as like a sweet nothing, probably from the sex, but Katt felt differently.

She walked back into the apartment, and shut the door behind her. She went into Fox's room and crawled into his bed. She smelled Kara's scent and growled out of anger and envy. She turned her head and took in Fox's scent. She smiled and sniffed it some more, using it to lull her to sleep.

* * *

**Short, I know. But, what are you going to do? Sorry, if the update took a little time. I didn't know how to spell "tweleve."**

**Responses:**

**Sol-Ratcht Saporro: Yep.**

**Unknown: Hmm…**

**Silver Meta Dragon: Let's say it means "ass-scratch."**

**Fenrir Hellfyre: They sure do.**

**Lombaxworship: Stop telling me to update soon. You know I do at least once everyday. And, stop saying "chappy!"**

**Kit Airheart: Why thank you. Also, I'd like to say that your fanficton is the reason I got interested into this site and writing. **


	13. Blue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uh... On with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starfox!**

* * *

Fox woke up the next morning, in the arms of his girlfriend, whom was still asleep. Fox smiled and hugged her tighter, enjoying her sharing body heat and her warm, calm breathing. "Thank goddess, it's Saturday morning." He yawned. "Not a thing could ruin this…" He licked her face, slowly, so as not to wake her.

But, Fox made a long hard lick up her face, making her wake. She opened her eyes unhurriedly, saw who was licking her, and then closed them again. "Good morning, Foxie." Kara sunk lower and rested her head on his thin chest. "Quite a night, huh?"

Fox laughed. "Hell of a night." He stroked her head. "Are you hungry?"

"Not right, now. Don't you want to rest a little more?" She kissed his neck. "You don't get to sleep in everyday, you know?"

"Okay." Fox closed his eyes, in an attempt to go back to sleep.

Within minutes, Kara was asleep, but Fox wasn't. But, as soon as he did, his cell phone rang. Fox growled. He got up from the bed, and Kara curled up at the sudden absence of warmth. Fox looked around for his pants. "Where did they go?" He kept looking around. The phone rang again. That's when Fox registered the sound was muffled. Annoyed, he threw the covers of the bed back, where Kara moaned at the drastic increase of coldness. Fox founds his pants at the end of the bed. "How in the-" Fox reached into the pocket and pulled out the phone. "Hello," Fox answered, with a nice greeting slash irritable tone.

"Fox, it's me Katt. Where are you?"

"I'm at Kara's," Fox said, picking up the blanket and draping it back over Kara, who still hadn't waken up.

"Oh, sorry. Fox you sound tired. Did I wake you?"

Fox sighed. "No. What do you need, Katt?"

"I've got to go to the doctor."

"What?" Fox shouted, disquieting Kara from her sleep. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, I just need to know something. Just wanted to let you know where I was if you came home and I wasn't there. Bye." She hung up.

"Katt, wait." Fox growled, and put his phone back into his pants pockets. He lay back down.

Kara sat up and put his head in her lap. "What's the problem, now?" Kara asked, with a bit of annoyance as well.

"She said she was going to go see the doctor. That was it."

"Did she tell you why?"

"No. She just told me that, so when I got home and she wasn't there, I'd know where she'd be."

Kara hummed in understanding.

"Hey," Fox spoke, sitting up. "Let's get something to eat, since we're up."

Kara sighed, and then laughed. "Oh, okay. You're cooking, Foxie."

A female bear nurse came out the door, "Miss Monroe?"

Katt got up from the chair in the waiting room and walked through the door, leading to the back rooms. She followed the nurse through the desk filled halls, until they came to room three. "This way, ma'am." Katt walked in and the nurse came in behind her, closing the door. "How are you today?"

"Fine," she lied.

The nurse wrapped an arm squeezer (or whatever they're called) and squeezed the black pump, looking at her watch. After thirty seconds, the nurse recorded the heart rate in a folder. The nurse then placed two fingers on her wrist. "Just need to take your pulse." After sixty seconds, the nurse recorded the pulse rate.

Katt asked, "Why do you guys do all this stuff, anyway?"

The nurse laughed, "Just giving you your money's worth. It's seventy dollars, an appointment." She opened the door. "The doctor will be in shortly." She closed the door. Katt got onto the bed, and laid back. She closed her eyes and rested, until the doctor came in. A male husky. "Okay, Miss Monroe, what seems to be the problem, today?"

"Nothing much, but do you guys do that thing where you use a device that looks into me for babies?"

"Yes we do. Why, you need one?" He asked, donning rubber gloves.

"Well, my test this morning was blue."

* * *

**I tried to save that particular someone… moment.**

**Responses:**

**Lombaxworship: Apology accepted. But, it never said anywhere Fox wanted to leave Kara. But, if he did, is up to me. Es ist mein Geschichte!**

**Sol-Ratcht Saporro: Yes, and thank you. Yeah, let's go with posh as ass-scratch. I poshed myself in front of the audience.**

**Fenrir Hellfyre: heh… maybe.**

**Silver Meta Dragon: Thanks. Does lament mean to bitch?**


	14. A Moment Alone, Please

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know some of you don't want to hear this, but we're nearing the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: Jumping Johosefat, I don't own Starfox.**

* * *

Robert awoke the next morning, still in his clothes from last night. He sat up, his eyes still moist from the crying. He quietly crept from his room, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out into the backyard.

He noticed there was dew on the grass, but didn't care. He laid down in it, and stared up into the sky, where he let imaginations of him and his aunt spending many leisurely hours together, doing random things. Movies, picnics, etcetera.

"Robert, what are you doing lying in the wet grass?" his mom asked him.

"Looking for salvation," he said, rather coldly to his mom. He pulled up some grass with his fake arm, wishing he could feel the roughness of the plant and the wetness of the dew.

_It wasn't her fault he was the way he was… It's not her fault she's dead and I have only one good arm… But, what if she doesn't ever want to come here anymore, because of what I did to her… I love you, Aunt Kathryn…I didn't mean to hurt you… And, I know you didn't mean to hurt me, either…_

He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

His grandma came out, "Robert, it's time for breakfast."

Robert rolled over onto his side, "I don't want any…"

His grandpa came out and pulled his wife back in. "Come on, dear. He just wants to be alone, right now."

Robert heard this. "Yes, alone." _Alone with her…_

* * *

**Probably three or four chapters left.**

**Responses:**

**SSS-Jolt: …If Kara was like that, Fox would just up and leave her. But, you know, I doubt that's how real relationships are, anyway.**

**Silver Meta Dragon: Thanks for clearing that up.**

**Fenrir Hellfyre: Maybe…**

**Sol-Ratcht Saporro: (shrugs shoulders) Yes, much shame on you.**


	15. What's New, Pussycat?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Waaahhhh! I can't do responses to peoples' reviews anymore, thanks to new rule.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starfox.**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Kara," Fox thanked the lioness, stepping out of her car.

Kara hollered back, "The one last night, or this one?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

Fox laughed, "Both." He shut the door and Kara drove off. Fox waved a small wave "good-bye" and walked up to the apartment door.

Up the few flights of stairs, Fox came upon his room and unlocked it, then walked in.

"Katt?" he asked, looking around.

No answer.

Fox shrugged his shoulders and placed his suitcase next to the coffee table and sat in the middle cushion of the couch.

He turned on the tube and watched the movie channels for two hours when he heard a knock at the door. "Fox?" a familiar voice was heard.

Fox muted the television and got up from the couch and opened the door to find Katt. "Don't you have a key, Katt?"

"I, uh, left it… here," she looked down at the floor and walked in.

"What were you doing at the doctor's office?"

Katt sat down on the couch. She sighed, "I'm pregnant, Fox."

Fox's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Katt brought her knees up under her chin, regardless she was a wearing a skirt. "Yeah, I am."

Fox sat next to her. "Am I the father?"

"No. The baby is completely feline."

"Then… then who?"

Katt sniffed, "Robert."

"Who's that, Katt?"

"The one who will be the dad."

"I know that Katt, but who?"

Katt sighed, "My nephew…"

Fox's heart skipped a beat. "You're not serious!"

Katt looked up at Fox and smiled, and nodded.

Fox attempted speech, but couldn't only make out a few grunts before, "How?"

"He came in, forced himself on me. He had some crazy idea of getting me pregnant, I could move back in with the family. But, I saw though his plan."

"P-plan?"

"Yeah, whenever he kissed me, it wasn't only to arouse me. He did it because he loves me. And, the scary thing is, I love him."

Fox shook his head, and slowly got up from the couch.

"Are we still friends Fox?"

"Of course, Katt. This just seems a little weird to me… I'm going to bed."

"Fox, it's only 5:30."

"I'm… well aware of that."

Fox walked into his room and promptly shut the door. He turned off the light and slid under the covers and his head under the pillow. _She's in love with him… Her new boyfriend is her sister's or brother's son… He got her pregnant… Is she really in love with him or not…? What's going on…?_

The door opened, Fox's eyes shot open.

"Fox?" Katt called.

Without moving his head from underneath his pillow, he answered back in a muffled reply, "Yes?"

"I want top restate what I said earlier. I might love Robert. I mean," Katt trailed off and sat on Fox's bed. "I do really like you." She placed her hand on his butt.

Fox jumped up from the sudden physical contact, but Katt jumped onto him, forcing him back down.

Fox rolled Katt over, "What are you doing?"

Katt grabbed Fox's head and pulled him into a kiss.

Fox did nothing, but feel Katt's tongue over his and himself growing hard.

Eleven minutes and thirteen seconds later…

Fox and Katt were lying side by side with each other, Katt asleep and Fox looking up at the ceiling. "I'm definitely being disloyal to Kara…"

* * *

**Sorry, for the long wait. I'm back in school.**


	16. Til Bridge Do Us Apart

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: How many chapters are there left? Sorry, for the long update. Not really. I think each of you will live.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starfox.**

* * *

"Oh, shoot. I meant to get my clothes from Fox's apartment," the lioness said, turning the car around a city block and driving back to Fox's apartment complex.

She got out from the car, locking it, and entered the building and up to Fox's room, and, without a sound, unlocked the door, and tiptoed across the room, and into Fox's room, where her mouth fell open.

"Fox!" Kara screamed at the top of her lungs, startling the two, Fox and Katt, sleeping the bed together. "What are you doing with her?"

Fox quickly sat up and held his hands up in defense. "It's not what it looks like, Kara."

"Oh, then, what in goddess's name is it then?" Kara gritted her teeth.

Katt frowned and hid her face under the covers. _Why is it everything I do, get everyone in trouble…? I have to stop…_

Kara grabbed the lamp from the bedside table and threw against the wall, shattering it.

"Kara, clam down!" Fox yelled.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" Fox took a step back. "You expect me to calm down?" Kara seethed.

"…n-no, but…"

"But, 'what'?"

"I don't know!" Fox yelled.

"Don't yell at me, Fox. I'm the one that's supposed to be angry."

"I'm not yelling at you!"

"Well, you are now." Kara screamed.

Lightning bolted through the sky, and rain began to fall.

Katt got out of the bed, not even bothering to get dressed, and made her way for the door.

"K-Katt what are you doing?" Fox stammered.

Katt ignored him and left through the door.

Fox followed after her.

"Leave her alone, Fox. You have me to deal with, remember!" Kara stomped her foot at the last word.

"She just went outside with no clothes on…" thunder boomed, lightning flashed, and more rain fell. "… and out into the rain."

Outside, Katt wandered through the icy cold rain and dark streets, dimly lit by the street lights, naked.

_My life… _she thought … _just is sad and pathetic… all alone…nothing good comes from it… _

She repeated these thoughts and then began to chant them, as if it were a religious obligation.

She became silent when she reached her destination…

… the bridge.

She peered over the edge. The rain poured down harder, disguising her tears, that which rained down just as hard, if more.

"Katt, stop!"

She turned her head to see Fox running her direction, holding a coat, with the lioness running right behind him.

Katt threw her legs over the railing and sat, ready to jump.

"Katt," Fox said with a very nervous voice. "Don't do THIS!" He approached her slowly.

Katt sniffed. "Bye…" She slid off.

Fox ran up, speed of an extreme measure, and caught her and was hanging on only with his waist against the railing.

"Fox!" Kara yelled.

"Katt, you can't… you won't kill yourself," Fox said to her.

"Fox, why do you deny my inevitable?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Fox's body slowly slipped a little more. "AAAHHH!"

"I don't want you to die, Fox!" Katt screamed.

"I don't want you to, though."

Fox's body then slipped he felt his ankles brush the railing, and then get caught by two strong paws.

"Fox, what are you doing?" Kara yelled.

Katt squirmed. Fox started to lose his grip on her.

He was now only holding onto her by her hand, which was gradually slipping away.

"See you later… Fox…" Katt jerked her hand from Fox.

Fox watched her plummet farther and farther, which seemed like forever. Kara watched in astonishment as well.

Katt finally hit the water with a great splatter of water, killing her instantly. Her body bobbed up from the splash, and then unhurriedly sank.

Fox stared for a second, before, "NNNOOOOOO!"

Kara regained her concentration and pulled Fox back over.

Back over the bridge, Fox grabbed Kara and cried, loudly.

Kara tried to stay calm, "Fox…" But, she didn't know what to say.

She sat down with him and covered his face from the rain, which was coming to a halt, as the sun broke through the clouds. She broke down into tears as well, but not nearly as bad as Fox.

She rocked back and forth, just that natural way of trying to clam someone.

Kara noticed some animals coming out of nearby houses, probably animals that saw the whole thing.

Fox's crying calm down, to silent sobs.

An old moose approached Kara, and asked, "Where is she, now?"

Kara shook her head, dolefully.

She stood up, helping Fox up with her, and began the walk back to his apartment.

"Kara…" Fox whispered.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I'm sorry…"

She was silent for a second, then "Now, isn't the time, Fox… we can work this out later."

Fox just sighed, and wiped tears from his eyes, little good it did for him. His eyes drained like flood gates.

* * *

**I really am sorry for the long wait of this update. I know some people lost interest in it, probably.**


	17. Giving It All Up To Be With Her

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the last chapter… What? I'm not going to beat around the bush with you people.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Starfox. No matter how much better I could make it, I cannot gain ownership of it.**

* * *

Robert came down the stairs to see his family huddled around the television in the living room.

Knowing this not to be a normal gathering, something bad must have happened. Robert looked over their backs to see it was the news. They were talking about a body found floating through the seaways.

A female fox reporter was telling them who it was believed to be. She said, "The body was bloated from water intake, but was still easy to identify." Her image disappeared and a picture of his aunt was on the screen.

Robert's heart sank. He didn't believe it. He wouldn't.

But, the reporter's voice over on the screen said, it was Katt Monroe, and that it was an accident.

His uncle turned off the television. Everyone looked around. They all knew, especially Robert that she killed herself.

Everyone was silent. But, everyone else just sat down in various sitting furniture, and kept to themselves. He knew they were all just as sad as he was and is now.

Robert retired back up the stairs and walked into his grandfather's room and opened the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a handgun.

Robert walked back to his room, now crying loudly. He shut his door and locked it. He sat on his bed, and held the end of the gun up to his head, behind his ear.

He took a big deep breath…

"I'm coming, Aunt Kathryn…!"

He pulled the trigger…

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**I'd like to thank my friends, Sol-Ratcht Sapporro, Fenrir Hellfyre, and Silver Meta Dragon. You guys are great.**

**And, everyone else who read.**


End file.
